


Viewers Pick My Outfits!

by orphan_account



Series: Behind the Scenes [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BTS Filming, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Fluff, M/M, YouTube Video, kinda gay but not really, viewers pick my outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan is helping Phil to film the 'Viewers Pick my Outfits!' video. After egging on his friend to twirl, strut, and do all manner of incredibly sexy things on camera, Dan brings out his softer side for Phil when the latter becomes a bit overcome about selling his dignity to the internet with some of the more uncomfortable outfits. The sushi underwear isn't helping either.





	1. Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm not drunk but that was a hilarious Phil video and I can't help but think the poor man was a little in over his head with the outfits that fans suggested... Some of the looks he gave the camera ranged from playful to utterly horrified, so I decided to write about what he's feeling and whether he's happy with what he's doing in order to continue producing videos for the fans. Plus, Dan comforting Phil fluff is nice.

Phil stood rather awkwardly in front of the camera, not necessarily used to standing up. The poor boy didn’t really know what to do with his legs or his arms, but Dan was on the other side of the camera and for that reason it felt alright.

“Come on Phil! Confidence, it’s all you need!” Dan yelled as he coaxed Phil out of the changing curtain and back to the camera. He’d definitely cut that out.

“Twirl! Twirl! Twirl!” Dan taunted as Phil flapped his arms around. He swallowed his dignity and awkwardly shuffled to show the camera the back of the ridiculous sweater with what looked like either a lion mane extension or eagle wings hanging off of it.

Dan blushed a bit as he realised how cute Phil was when he was being an awkward noodle who had no idea where to put his arms or how to really model the clothes with any elegance and appeal. But that very fact in itself was appealing to Dan. Only Phil could have that effect.

“No, twirl! Not flap!” Dan directed, clearly enjoying how awfully awkward this entire concept made Phil. They both knew that the viewers would love it, but at the same time unlike Dan, Phil had never possessed the ability to laugh off his embarrassment and simply allowed the shame to wash over him.

The two paused the recording in anticipation of the next outfit.

“Dan I’m cutting this all out because I hate it,” Phil said, “this was a terrible idea!”

“No, I have the camera and we’re keeping it. I’ll even edit the video for you if you consent to keeping the shameful bits in?” Dan offered. Phil sighed with a half laugh at what that would mean – not having control over which parts of his shame would be posted to the internet for all eternity.

Dan threw his friend the next change of clothes – a horrific pair of jeans that had been ripped beyond comprehension and a red checkered shirt, and started the recording again.

“There are more rips than jeans!” Phil exclaimed as he showed the camera his shock. It might have been slightly degrading to do this, but he could have fun.

Phil turned around to go back inside the changing curtain for the next outfit. Oh no. Phil heard Dan cackle from the other side of the room as he caught the tiny sound of Phil whimpering. Dan was definitely punishing him with this one, and he seemed to be loving every moment of it.

“Ph- Phil get your butt away from the glass, everyone can- yep okay,” Dan mentioned, in a loud enough voice that the camera was sure to pick it up as he laughed.

“Wait! Dan! There are no arms?!? This is not fair and I hate this!”

“Come on Phil! Get your _guns_ out!” Dan taunted in a presenter like fashion, which made Phil wince as it began to sink in that he was basically selling his dignity online and this was the price. Embarrassing himself on camera.

Dan took in the sight of a sleeveless Phil, walking out with no idea or where to place his uncovered and vulnerable pale white arms. It was all very comical, and Dan couldn’t suppress his laughter. Phil was very cute when he was slightly irritated.

“Yes! Yes oh my God!” Dan exclaimed as Phil awkwardly shifted towards the camera and placed his hands very guardedly near his trousers and attempted to laugh at the ridiculousness of what he was doing.

“I look like a lumberjack man who accidentally cut his sleeves off!” Phil said as he reflected on just how silly the outfits submitted by the fans really were.

“Lumberjack dad, chop us in half!” Dan said, feeling into the role of being a very into-it director who craved passion from his model. And that was essentially what Phil was, a model!

“Oh yeah, cross your arms!” Dan directed as Phil leaned back from the camera with a slightly fearful look in his eyes.

“Oh yeah I’m gonna throw you off a bridge,” Phil said in his deep sexy lumberjack voice. Okay, maybe Phil wasn’t a model. Dan chuckled at how cute Phil was being for the viewers in even entertaining this absolute bullshit.

“Please give me something with sleeves…” Phil begged sweetly. Dan’s face softened as he realised how uncomfortable his friend really was, but nonetheless continued filming because this was the content that the subscribers wanted most.

Part of Phil’s request was fulfilled for the next outfit, as he walked into the changing curtain and came out wearing a very flattering pink… suit? Except, the trousers were just shorts that hugged Phil’s thighs close in to his body, and the jacket was merely a short sleeved shirt. Dan had half a mind to pause the video recording and just stare at his friend.

“Phil… Oh my God,” Dan said, but not in the way he had said it the other times. He was genuinely intrigued by what he saw before him. It was very pleasing to the eye.

“I’m just gonna put my hands here because these are incredibly tight…” Phil explained as he walked from the curtain with his hands right over a sizeable bulge. Dan almost wished he wouldn’t.

Dan snapped out of his trance as he realised that he had in fact not paused the video, and they went to the next outfit. The overalls were insufferable to Phil, but for some reason, Dan liked them. Green was not an awful colour on his friend.

“And now someone wants Phil to model some…. UNDERWEAR SUSHI,” Dan announced in excitement as he threw a package to his friend.

“I’m not modelling some underwear sushi, there’s a line when it comes to my viewers choosing my outfits and THIS is the line,” Phil explained. Dan grinned devilishly as he thought of ways to get Phil into the sushi underwear.

Dan turned the camera off.

“Phil, surely you want to model the sushi underwear!” Dan taunted, not abandoning his character even though the camera was off. Phil looked weirdly enchanted by the prospect.

“Dan, I’m basically selling my dignity online for financial gain with this type of stuff, it just gets a bit uncomfortable?” Phil said as he slumped away to sit on the couch in the corner.

“I’m sorry Phil, you know I just coax you into these outfits because it’s part of the character I have online, I don’t actually want to make you uncomfortable,” Dan explained as he abandoned his taunting tone and slid onto the couch next to Phil, who was now huddled up and pulling his legs to his chest.

“Can we just, I don’t know, sit for a bit?” Phil asked, and Dan immediately softened and pulled him in for a side hug. “I still want to finish the video but I just need a little bit to heal from the overalls,” Phil explained with a laugh. Dan didn’t object and instantly understood.

Phil nestled into his friend’s arms on the couch as Dan traced his fingers on the man’s shoulders.

“Hey, it’s okay, we’ll just stay here until you’re ready,” Dan assured, “do you want to talk about anything?”

“I guess I just feel really stupid doing this after such a long YouTube career,” Phil began. He never found it particularly difficult to open up, but Dan gave him a squeeze in encouragement anyway. “I feel like I’m desperately grabbing for new ideas to stay relevant and likeable with the fans after a whole decade. I feel like every video I could possibly make has already been done either by me or someone else.”

Dan sympathised; staying relevant was difficult and a huge burden at times, especially after so many years… and so important now that their lives depended wholly on a dying platform like YouTube.

“But Phil, you know that we all love you for you… and we’d watch you on camera even if you weren’t doing anything, you just put in so much effort to do things like this to make people happy… and it makes me happy too that you want to put in the effort,” Dan pulled himself back from rambling.

I…” Dan paused as he gathered a breath and some thoughts, “I love you for you.”

Phil sat up and looked at Dan’s adoring smile with newfound admiration, “What? I am the original adoring fan, you know!” Dan joked, which caused Phil to chuckle through the sentimental moment.

“Thank you, Dan, I only ever want to make people happy and do something fun and original, and I guess dressing myself up in dumb outfits is the way to do it now that the conventional ideas are used up,” Phil explained as he sighed. He felt his heart warm up further as he sank into Dan’s lap. “And you know, I love you too, Dan… you’re my best friend,” Phil smiled as he admitted it, earning himself a squeeze from Dan.

“You don’t have to model the underwear sushi if you don’t want, and you don’t have to finish the video either… if you don’t want to,” Dan said sweetly.

“No, I think I’d like to,” Phil smiled. Dan had to wonder whether he meant that he wanted to finish the video or model the underwear. Dan was taken from his thoughts when moved to get up. Dan pulled him back to the couch and his arms.

“Just a minute longer?” Dan said with a hint of desire as Phil fell back easily to him.

The two exhaled together as if they’d gotten over a huge mountain.

 

After a good half hour of easy breathing and reaffirming cuddling, the two got back up to finish the video with new found energy. Phil offered his hand to his friend and pulled him up off the couch, and Dan gave him a final hug.

“You’re gonna love the next outfit.”


	2. Sushi Underwear

Phil became nervous as the finished video got its 301 views within seconds of uploading, which he knew would inevitably climb to around a million. A million people would hear Dan’s ‘cruel’ yet hilarious laughter at the horrid cheese dress, and that had taken a lot of hugging and a lot of reassurance to wear.

The underwear sushi never made it into the final cut, but the packaging was still in the room and perhaps it would be funny to open it anyway.

Phil ripped open the H&M packaging and unwrapped the tight blue boxers.

_I really wish they did come with that nine pack._

The man undressed and slid on the boxers over his very pale skin, and the blue didn’t look awful. He actually thought that the black of his hair went nicely with the light blue of the underwear. Not that Phil would ever think of wearing _just_ the underwear for anyone to see.

“Hey Phil! Some nice comments on your video and a tonne of likes if you want to know the value of your dignity to the fans!” Dan yelled out from another room, causing Phil to freeze as his smile was wiped off his face. He heard Dan’s footsteps coming towards the room and decided to just accept his fate.

Dan rounded the corner into the room and smiled widely when he saw Phil standing right in front of him, wearing nothing but the tight underwear with the cute little sushi rolls on it. And God, they were tight, accentuating every part of Phil’s… you know.

Phil flushed red when Dan said nothing and wondered what he was thinking… and how embarrassing this was that Dan just stood there and took it all in while Phil did the same, neither making a move to make explanations or say anything.

“Damn Phil, I mean obviously I’ve seen you wearing literally nothing at all tonnes of times before, but those are… wow” Dan exclaimed in his shocked state, “so you finally decided to try them on?”

“Uhm, yeah… well… they were just lying there and…” Phil began to recount as his cheeks flushed an even brighter colour of red.

Dan laughed as he stepped into the room, “Phil don’t even worry, you look… you look beautiful and… kinda hot,” Dan admitted with a flush of his own on his cheeks and a look in his eyes.

“Well, would you like me to model them?” Phil asked in a deep low voice.

“Please, but make sure you twirl properly this time, otherwise it’ll ruin it,” Dan chuckled as Phil gave him a failed and very unsexy wink before he turned around to walk to the end of the room, listening to Dan’s nonsuppressed laughter.

Phil catwalked surprisingly well, showing off his legs and confidently strutting forward in a way that he definitely refrained from doing on camera.

“Go Phil! Yes, that’s what we’re looking for!” Dan joked, like he would have when they were filming, “gosh if only the fans could see this exclusive fashion show of ‘H&M by Phil Lester 2017’ they’d just die.”

Phil reached the end of the walk to stand right in front of Dan, and neither could contain their laughter at how ridiculous it was.

“I’m glad you’re feeling a bit more confident about yourself Phil,” Dan said as he gestured to Phil standing straight up in front of him, showing it all off, “and you look good!”

“Just as long as you know that I am _never_ doing this in a video ever again,” Phil said as he smiled at his friend and earned a wide grin back. After a prolonged look between the two, Dan moved away to a clothes’ horse.

“Alright Phil, but for God’s sake, put some clothes on,” Dan directed, throwing some black jeans and a shirt at Phil with a giggle, perhaps more so to prevent Dan from being distracted by the gorgeous man in front of him than anything else. Phil quickly dressed and caught Dan walking away from the room by hugging him from behind.

“Thanks Dan,” he whispered into his friend’s ear as Dan turned around to return the hug and place an innocent kiss on Phil’s cheek.

“Now how about we get some pizza and re-watch you in that cheese dress, yeah?” Dan suggested, earning a glare and a solid ‘fuck off’ from Phil, who ended up agreeing anyway.


End file.
